


Reconnecting

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Bucky has returned from a long mission and is in desperate need for the reader but the reader has other plans.





	Reconnecting

I never tire of sex with Bucky. The way his eyes darken with lust brings me to my knees where I worship him with my mouth. The way his strong hands hold me as I give into every wanton desire I hold. But it’s not always me following his lead, sometimes it’s him.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” Bucky said as he laid back on our bed. He’s always the instigator not that I mind. Bucky had been away on assignment for the past two weeks and was pent up. When Bucky gets pent up, he gets mischievous. He snuck up on me in the shower and with roaming hands almost started something in the shower but I had other plans.

“Bucky,” I sighed. Bucky’s mouth was flush on my neck as he tried to leave his mark on me. “Not yet.” He whined but pulled back.

“You’re no fun,” Bucky pouted. I laughed lightly and turned to kiss him lightly.

“Oh, I will be.”

Now I’m here, answering the challenge that I’ll give into my own orgasm before him. I will admit that I do love my orgasms to come as soon as I want them but I won’t let Bucky win this petty challenge.

I slowly crawl on the bed, then straddle him as I take his hands in mine. My hips slowly grind into his lap, his cock already straining against the snug fabric of his boxer briefs. I lean forward, out foreheads touching but my lips just barely brush his. Bucky lets out a frustrated whine as he chases my lips when I pull away. I let go of his hands and cradle his face, he practically purrs whenever I do this.

“I missed you so much sweetheart,” he says. “You were in my thoughts every minute of every day.”

“However did you focus on the mission?” I trace his jawline with my fingertips, then his lips.

“I thought that if I do my job to the best of my ability, the sooner I’d come home to you. If I was ahead of the enemy and I made sure I was safe, I’d come home.” I smile softly, my heart swelling with love for this complicated man. I kiss him slowly and with passion, all my love seeping from lips to his.

“I’m so happy you’re home and safe,” I whisper. Bucky runs his hands up my back, my body still covered in my damp towel. His hands move to the front of the towel and pull it open. I shudder at the light chill of the room on my naked form.

“Me too. I love you Y/n.” 

“I love you too James. I was going to tease you mercilessly but know you’ve made me a giant softy.” Bucky laughs and pushes the towel to the floor, his hands gripping my waist firmly.

“You can have me however way you want me, doll.” My heart flutters and I capture his lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue slowly exploring my mouth. I moan softly when Bucky takes my breasts into his hands, squeezing both firmly. I kiss his jaw, nipping at the light stubble coating his face as my hips move grind slowly in Bucky’s lap.

He has his face my shoulders, pressing wet kisses against my collarbones and chest. We both release a pleasured sigh when one of my nipples found its way to Bucky’s mouth. His metal hand runs down my back, cooling my feverish skin when he slips two fingers into my dripping hole. My eyes roll back with delight and his thick fingers find my spot deep inside and my walls clench tightly around his fingers.

“Such a tight pussy you have, Y/n,” Bucky mumbles against my chest. I look down at him, my eyes a little bleary with my need to cum. “I can’t wait to stretch you out, baby.” My body caves into his words, everything feels lighter and heavier at the same time. I suck in a shaky breath when Bucky’s fingers really work their magic and I can’t take it anymore.

“Bucky,” I whine. His fingers won’t stop pumping into me, my body is teetering toward an orgasm I don’t want to have just yet. “I want you inside me. Please, I need you right now.” My voice is borderline a cry and Bucky kisses me softly. His fingers slip out of me with a wet pop and find their way into Bucky’s mouth. After sucking his fingers clean, he pulls me in for a heavy kiss.

“You taste so fucking good, darling,” he says as he moves to shuck his precum soaked boxers off. I move off his lap to help him, the ruined underwear lands on the floor in some obscure part of the room. I sit on his lap again, this time, I line up his thick head with my entrance. I rub my pussy up and down the length of his dick while Bucky has a death grip on my thighs.

Leaning forward so our foreheads touch, I slowly sink down, my cunt taking every inch of Bucky with ease. The gasp the Bucky releases when I bottom out is pure bliss.

“That’s it, babe,” he grunts when I start to ride him. “Such a pretty lil thing aren’t ya?” I buckle at his praises, my need to please him is in full force now. I grip the headboard for support as I let my hips do the work. My tits bounce in Buck’s face and he seems like a happy camper.

“Prettiest fucking tits too,” he moans before squeezing them and sucking on my left breast. I run my hand through his hair and Bucky practically purrs.

“Fuck you feel so good Bucky,” I moan. Bucky gives my right breast some attention, nibbling at the soft flesh underneath.

“I love the way you stretch me out. So fucking big.” My words send Bucky into overdrive; he holds my waist and digs his heels into the mattress so he can fuck me thoroughly. I let out a string of profanities while I desperately race toward my finish.

“You gonna be a good girl for me, Y/n?” Bucky asks. I hear him but my mouth won’t work with my brain to answer. Bucky’s left-hand grabs my face, his hand firmly gripping my jaw. His eyes are blazing, the steely blue almost completely overtaken by his dilated pupils.

“I asked if you were gonna be a good girl for me.” His voice is hoarse from all the grunting and his jaw twitches a bit. Fuck.

“I will, fuck Bucky I’ll be so fucking good.” He smiles.

“Good. Then would you do me the honor of coming? Can you come all over me, princess?” My lips mash against his, our kiss consisting of tongues swirling and teeth knocking together.

“I will if you make me.”

“Oh, a smartass huh? Have to do something about that.” Bucky flips me onto my back where he takes my hands and holds them above my head with his metal hand while the other props my leg up. His thrusts are fast and heavy but contain all the precision he needs to get me off.

“Fuck, oh god fuck I’m gonna cum. Bucky I’m gonna cum.” My voice is higher and more urgent with every snap of his hips. The house is quiet except the obscene noises of our fucking.

“Good.” Bucky grunts. “Cum for me, Y/n.”

My eyes roll back as the dam finally breaks in me. Bucky’s name spills out of my mouth alongside profanities as shudder and rock underneath him. My cunt clenched tightly around him while Bucky continues to fuck me.

“That’s it, baby,” he coos. “Look so pretty when you come for me.” Bucky’s eyes are filled with love and lust before gripping the base of my throat. My eyes bug out in surprise and I nod excitedly, my cunt soaking at the thought. He squeezes lightly, my mouth dropping to suck in air. When the tip of Bucky’s cock presses against my g-spot, I have my second earthshaking orgasm, this time Bucky’s right with me. He lets go of my neck and kisses me sloppy, his hips still moving raggedly against mine. He pulls out with a wet pop, I can feel his cum dripping out of me.

“Fucking shit,” Bucky pants, his face buried in my neck. I card my hand through his hair, now a little damp with sweat.

“You could say that again,” I sigh.

“Fucking shit.” I laugh and tap him playfully on the shoulder. He kisses my chest, his hand softly kneading my hip.

“That was quite the welcome home sex, wasn’t it?” Bucky asks.

“Yeah, I definitely wanted to drag it out but you made me a lovey dovey. Good use of the dirty talk, by the way.” I can feel Bucky’s face warm up on my chest.

“Just kinda happened, ya know?”

“It was hot. I enjoyed it a lot.” Bucky lifts off my chest to look at me, his eyes mischievous and I’m weak all over again.

“There’s more where that came from, darling.”

“Then please show me.” Bucky raises a quick brow before getting off the bed and lifting me out.

“I hope you weren’t planning on getting any sleep tonight.” Bucky days as he carried me to the bathroom.

“Not at all.”


End file.
